Didn’t See That Coming
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Timmy goes through an online dating website to help him get a date. He didn't expect his date to be Chip Skylar, the same singer he had a slight crush on when they first meet. Chip always thought Timmy was cute but never said a word. Are they able to spi
1. Chapter 1

**Arashi: This is my first fic for FOP and despite it being a request fic for a strange reason I found this pairing to be rather cute in a way. Going to double check it or so before posting it so there has to be mistakes if I miss any that's my bad. *sheepish smile* ^^;**

**Well let me get someone to do the disclaimer since don't feel like doing it this time. Decide to let Timmy have Cosmo and Wanda in the fic besides he's important to them. I'll have another fic that will explain the situation about where they adopt him as their own son. Something sweet and cute for Timmy to have, I'll put that idea up once I figure it out on my profile. Sayen/Rolls eyes/: Ara doesn't own FOP at all and is only borrowing the characters.**

Summary: Timmy goes through an online dating website to help him get a date. He didn't expect his date to be Chip Skylar, the same singer he had a slight crush on when they first meet. Chip always thought Timmy was cute but never said a word. Are they able to spill their feelings to the other or be doom to self-regret?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Didn't See That Coming

Staring at the computer screen with a soft sigh, blue eyes glaze for a few minutes before the twenty year man muse softly. "I'm twenty years old with no love life and worse of all I'm still a virgin. How pathetic can I be?"

On the computer is a dating match website AJ and Chester, his two best friends from childhood recommend to. The thing he never told his parents that he prefers guys over girls while his two friends knew since middle school and stay by his side. He wasn't sure how his parents would react if he told them

Timmy knew if he was able to choose someone to date would be the one and only Chip Skylar who is currently Twenty-six and dating a beautiful model. He knew the pop star singer at the tender age of ten after wishing his godparents, Cosmo and Wanda after believing his parents forgot his birthday.

The soft raven locks and deep blue eyes a couple of shades darker then his with a dazzlingly smile cause Timmy's heart to race. Timmy shook his head gazing at the first question forlornly while getting ready to answer truthfully. The thoughts of never being able to have a date much less never been kiss is a low blow for his meager self confidence in himself.

He types in his username, TimTurnerFairy

**1. What are you looking for in a compatible date?**

_**Someone that I'm willing to trust and be able to let them have my heart as theirs. To protect me and keep me safe when I'm down. A person that will listen to me and not talk over me as a few people does in my life.**_

**2. Do you have pretence for a compatible date? Male/Female**

_**Male if possible…**_

Timmy stares at the screen wondering if he's doing the right thing with this dating service idea. He didn't see the soft gaze of his former godparents watching him with sad eyes. They wanted to help their adopted son with his problems but didn't know where to start.

Wanda's pink eyes soften before moving closer whispering motherly, "You'll find someone sport. Just keep your hopes up for now."

Cosmo chuckles softly, going along with his wife to comfort the young man before him while thinking out loud with his usual smile of his. "Anyone would be lucky to have a great person like you in their lives."

He didn't know how to thank them for being there for him over the years and willing to adopt him at the age of thirteen after a major five with his parents that nearly got him disown. He laughs at the look Wanda gives Cosmo playfully before she hugs him tightly as Cosmo joins.

I don't know how to thank you guys for being there for me when I need it." Timmy spoke as tears form in his eyes. He loves his fairy godparents as much as his real parents but they took care of him when the Turners always left him behind. He just wants a simple thing from his parents…that was to just spend time with them.

Timmy let a small smile form on his lips at the sound of his former fairy godparent voices as it comforts him dearly when his own parents' didn't. He gazes at the third question and nearly blushes at the choices.

**3. What would be a romantic place for you that you would like your match to take you?**

**a. Beach**

**b. Park**

**c. Meadow**

_**A preferably if not most likely it would have to be B. A beach with a nice candle lit dinner in the sands under the stars would be a prefect place for me. I don't want something extreme but rather down to earth.**_

**4. In a relationship would you like to be the one to take charge or go with the follow in an equal partnership?**

_**I'm a person that goes with the flow and rather let my match be more in charge since I really shy at times. I like the idea most of the relationship would be equal since work out plans together.**_

**5. Why did you choose us to help you with your match?**

_**I got recommended that your matches in the first to second time stay together and have a wonderful relationship. I wish to have something similar and have someone to grow old with.**_

Timmy glances at the clock to see it's already past ten grumbles softly while sending the user bio in. He starts humming the song he loves when Vicky use to baby-sit him. He quickly changes out of his clothes into a pairing of blue sleeping pants. He climbs into his bed as a rapid knock on his door. His phone flash new message at him while opening it. He read quickly as a small smile appears on his lips.

"_Timmy_

_I need a place to crash for the night. Open the door before the fans find me! _

_Your friend, Chip"_

Chuckling softly, Timmy walks towards the door to find Chip glancing around for any stalkers that may be following him. Timmy's blue jewels brighten more at the sight of the taller man. His heart picking up speed as the spicy scent that define Chip tickles his nose.

Chip rise a brow checking the smaller one's slim form with his small cute feet to the firm legs and slim yet slightly feminine waist. Slightly build chest with rosy pecks and slight hint of hair going down the smaller one's belly under the cute belly button. The soft velvet lips that the raven wants to kiss and nibble on the bottom lip. The sweet blue eyes a few shades lighter then his and brown locks falling into them to create the childlike look to the man before him.

Chip shook his head mentally scolding 'He's your friend and not someone to jump on, Chip.' He couldn't help but think Timmy to be adorable with the ever lasting hint of blush across his nose and the sweet innocent smile setting his heart at a new tempo.

Timmy watches him with concern eyes wondering what happen. "Chip did she broke up with you?"Chip sigh remembering his ex, Claire he only got with to get rid of his unrequited feelings for Timmy. She literally tore his place apart since he hardly gives her any attention but is his closest female friend he has. Claire keeps telling him to tell the sweet brunette his feelings.

"Yeah she broke it off but decides to stay as friends." Chip sighs out staring in the soft shade of blue.

Timmy felt a blush forming on his cheeks answering quickly. "You can stay here I have a spare…Shit I forgot the guest room is fill with boxes."

Chip thought quickly wanting to be closer to the smaller one. "I could sleep on the couch."Timmy shook his head replying. "I can't do that to you, Chip! You are one of my closest friends. We might as well share the bed for the night."Chip did a quick victory dance in his mind following after Timmy to his bedroom taking off his shirt before falling on to the soft mattress. Timmy crawls beside Chip falling fast asleep instantly with a soft murmur, "Night Chip."

Chip wraps an arm around Timmy following him into the land of dreams where his dreams are about him and Timmy together and happy.

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: This was original suppose to be a one-shot but it manages to become a two-shot instead. Please read and review. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arashi: Here is the second part for Chip/Timmy fic. ^^ The warnings in this one would be some of the slight language besides the lemon later on in the chapter. I'll do a story for Timmy when he gets adopted by Cosmo and Wanda as his parents at the age of thirteen. I just hope they're in character though….*Grins***

**Disclaimer-Don't own it at all**

**Recap-**

_Chip wraps an arm around Timmy following him into the land of dreams where his dreams are about him and Timmy together and happy._

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Ch. 2- My heart is your's to keep**

Soft blue eyes blink a couple of minutes as warmth spread through out his body. The firm grip around his waist and the warm breath on the back of his neck feels right. The man barely rolls over to stare at ebony locks falling into tan features of Chip's face. The firm lips barely open as soft snoring sounds could be heard.

Timmy let a smile form as a soft sound from his computer tells him he has mail in his in-box. Glancing at the arm around his waist then at the sleeping man besides him, Timmy shook his head slowly raising the arm and slid away from the warmth. Chip let a soft moan of displeasure before grabbing the pillow Timmy use the night before hugging it tight taking the familiar smell of the smaller man.

Soft clicking sounds woke the sleeping man up a bit but the sound of a slight gasp from his friend woken completely. Chip watch the lanky figure shook he guess with surprise at whatever he's looking at. He sigh a bit thinking of the date he has later on with someone called Timfairy which he though seem like a cute user name. He made reservations at a restaurant in town since none of his fans think he's still touring across the country at the moment.

Glancing at the clock, Chip groan seeing it's already one in the afternoon and he had to get ready for the date at six. He slips off the bed grabbing his shirt to put on. He smile at Timmy gently then hug the smaller on behind whispering voicelessly, "I love you Timmy Turner. I wish to say it out loud to you."Timmy leans in the touch pouting a bit asking meekly. "You have to go?"

"Yea besides I have a date for tonight but I'll call you later though." Chip replies tightening his grip for a few minutes then move away not hearing the soft answer from Timmy. "

"You aren't the only one with a date…." Timmy murmurs softly staring at the firm ass walking away.

*Five hours later*

Timmy sighs softly staring at the silk pink shirt with black slacks he wore. He still blames his parents for all the pink clothes he had for most of his childhood and been tease at times if he was a queer. He even went through the phase 'Real men were pink.' He was one of the several brave boys to do it and last till the end of his high school education.

Timmy shook his head at the thought of his parents and scowls a bit. He didn't quite hate the Turners but still love them never less. His true friends AJ and Chester along with Tootie at times help him not get beaten up and for finding ways to forge the signatures for his parents. They expect him when he told him his preference and swore to keep it a secret till he's ready to bring it to his parents' attention.

'Already twenty years old never have been kiss and still a virgin while parents think you have a secret girlfriend. That really sums up my life really well.' Timmy thought adjusting his shirt. His blue eyes glaze a bit thinking of the possibility of a future if he dated Tootie and they had kids. He believe their names been Tommy and Tammy but he wouldn't see them at all or hold them. Besides Tootie had a crush on him one point and probably would have found someone better then him.

He couldn't help but love kids and wish to have some of his own if possible someday in the future. He's willing to love them and be there for them when his own haven't been if it weren't for Cosmo and Wanda at times love him as their own child. He didn't realize at the moment he begin singing 'Icky Vicky' softly under his breath until his cell phone rang. The brunette shook his head to clear his mind at the noise that woken him up a bit from his musing.

He barely glance at the phone he held in his hand seeing the number for his parents flashing at him. 'Fuck, now I have to put a shit act about having a girlfriend and going to take her on a date. Besides being someone I'm not at all…' Timmy growls mentally, angry at times for not letting his parents to know the truth. When he tries to tell them they always seem to bring something else at that moment.

His eyes twitch a bit in anger while answering the phone passively, "Hello."

"Timmy, how are you sweetheart? Your father and I are having a wonderful time on the cruise we are on! We miss you so much baby. Are you taking that girlfriend we still have to meet to dinner?" his mother asks quickly.

Blue eyes harden a bit more mix with anger and hurt at the word cruise. He never admitted to anyone but he felt unloved at times. His mother couldn't pick up his sarcastic tone much less then his father which is sad at times. Speaking half serious and sarcastically, Timmy's voice sound s fake in his own ears but normal to his parents. "I'm fine as always and not causing trouble. I'm glad you and dad are having a good time on that cruise. The thing is my girlfriend is going to break up with me."

"What do you mean she's going to break up with you?! Why would she leave you?" His father's voice practically shrieks over the phone.

"I really got to go but I'll talk with the two of you later." Timmy replies hanging the phone before his parents could protest.

A strange feeling akin to satisfaction brews through his veins at the phone conversation. Maybe soon he'll tell them straight out instead of cowering behind an act and lies of fake girlfriends. He closes his blue eyes in content not once hearing the words in the wind. The wind swirl around him its words subconsciously sooth him more then he could describe. He couldn't help but the feeling Fate may be on his side today about this date he has in twenty minutes or so. The soft smell of food shook him out of his thoughts as his stomach grumbles with hunger.

Timmy couldn't fight the feeling he's under dress at all the people wear dressy clothing in the establishment. A rather simple pink silk shirt with black slacks while his hair clean up and barely in his face giving him a boyish charm to him. He didn't notice the men or women gaze at him with lust in their eyes as they took him in. It really didn't help that his hair looks messy from a romp in bed as sighs fill the room.

He remembers his date will be holding two roses that are red and white tie with a blue ribbon. That's what the message he got this morning from someone called icky Vicky something but he didn't think anything of it really. His mouth drop at the sight of a man with raven locks with a darker shade of blue eyes and a sexy smile that makes his heart soar at the site. He couldn't help but get the feeling he looks familiar to someone he knows.

Dark blue eyes widen at the sight of the beautiful man with slight feminine look to him that made him want to kiss him softly. Those sky blue eyes he knew anywhere to be the familiar ones of his friend Timmy. He knew everything about Timmy having Fairy Godparents but never said anything at all. He hopes the younger man will tell him at his own time if there could be a chance to be together.

Smile forms on his lips as a blush on those cute cheeks deepen. So Timmy has a crush on him but not willing to do anything about it. He'll have to fix that once they're alone at his room. He want to be Timmy's first in everything since the brunette is shy in his own way but most likely get trample from some one else. Chip rose from his seat holding out the two roses replies huskily, "Hello beautiful man I've ever seen. It seems you are my date Fairy."

Talking over the lump wedge deep in his throat, Timmy felt his heart hammering in his chest. "I'm not beautiful but average. It's nice to see you Icky Vicky…"

Timmy blushes unable to continue at the undisguised love and desire in the dark jewels. Blood rush in his ears while scrutinize hypnotically at the man as the warm hand touch his cheek. The baritone voice held a scolding tone to it as the answer came. "Don't you sell yourself short, sweet one. I'll help you with your confidence dealing with your inner beauty."

Timmy found himself drowning in the blue pools not hearing the server coming for drinks much less for his order. His date got him his favorite from the menu that made his blush deepen more as everyone watch the dance forming in front of them. The baritone voice send shivers down his spine as the man said his name, "Little Fairy what is your name?"Cheeks darken more at the new name as warmth coil and tighten in the pit of his stomach. The lazy look in the orbs sent his shat to harden a bit as the pants seem to feel tighter then normal. He couldn't think with those eyes on him or the spill on his shirt when the tan fingers pat the napkin.

"Timmy," he replies meekly. "What's yours?"

The older man smirk a bit more while answering, "Chip"

He slips off to the restroom to clean himself not noticing his date for the night following him a few steps behind. Timmy didn't know what to think at all much less how to feel that his date is none other then Chip, his own best friend.

-Restroom-

Timmy grabs a couple of hand towels wetting them with water then applying them to the stain so it wouldn't ruin his shirt. A hand grab the towels out of his weaken grasp as a warm breath tickles the back of his neck. The touch long forgotten as the orbs of blue eyes twinkle at him mischievous. The man had to be a bit taller then he when the familiar scent of Chip fills his nose is something he couldn't describe at all.

The man spoke softly in his ear. "My silly Fairy doesn't recognize at all even if I clean up a bit more then I'm on stage."

Timmy's eyes widen at the word stage as the blue eyes above him darken with an emotion the brunette wasn't use to seeing towards him. The fingers lightly touch his skin leaving flames behind its touch. Timmy tries to speak. "You can't be…"

The man smirks a bit as the urge to kiss the soft lips while the smaller man stutters a bit. He tilts his head down stopping the man in between his question. Feather soft similar to flower petals Chip smile as the gasp escape the man's lips. Lightest of brushes that are really sweet yet bordering on passion cause their hearts to flutter a bit. The need for air build deep in his chest causing Chip to pull away panting a bit. His eyes took in the flush face of his own best friend and crush roll in one with those sweet eyes of his glaze a bit. His hand still against the smaller one's cheek as his thumb circulates over the smooth skin.

His voice laden with lust sent shivers down the brunette's back. "My sweet little Fairy Timmy so perfect and precious that deserves so much in this world. I do know of your little secret thanks to a little birdie that has permission to tell me."

Timmy's eyes widen in shock at the man's words. Who told him his secret about him use to have fairy godparents that later became his parents? He couldn't quite concentrate with that hand on his cheek trailing the side of his jaw then down his neck the warm breath taste so sweet that he nearly begs to be kiss once more.

Chip smirks a bit kissing softly as the soft gasp slip pas the smaller one's mouth. He slips his tongue inside coaxing the other teasingly getting mewls and moans as a response. His hand went around the smaller man's waist barely lifting him on the sink carefully. Timmy's fingers wove in the dark locks unable to think as many emotions flow through him. His cock stirs a bit as a hand skim over the bulge while a moan broke out. Timmy couldn't help but submit to the touch as the kisses trail down his neck. Chip tenderly licks the silken flesh then nip making a mark on the man as a claim her is his.

Chip pulls a way with a sigh enjoying the glaze look in Timmy's eyes along with his mouth slightly parted. They are going to have to find a seclude spot so they can continue their activities. His hand touches the soft cheek seeing the tears in the smaller one's eyes. He couldn't stand his little fairy hurt at all and his heart nearly broke at the question before revive beating faster in a new tempo.

"Do you really mean it and not playing around with me?" Timmy asks shyly, a couple of tears graze his cheeks.

Chip brush his lips against the feather soft ones enjoying the sweet taste on them. He murmurs into the light kiss, "I mean it, Timmy."

Timmy relaxes into the sweet kiss wanting to go farther when Chip pulls away once more. He pouts for a few minutes as Chip drag them out of the restroom to pay for their dinner. His sky blue eyes widen as the old man lead him to the car driving out of town to their secret spot. The hill over the town that's really peaceful and serene made Chip smile a bit more and he knew this would be the perfect place to tell his feelings for the brunette.

Timmy barely glances at Chip from the corner of his eye wondering what is going to happen now. He saw the older man move closer to him gently unbuckling his seat belt before lowering the seat back to make more room. Chip barely trial his hand over the warm flesh of the cheek carefully moving down the jaw to the collar bone. He tug open the buttons of the shirt to show the pale skin of the beautiful chest with rosy pecks. The desire to take one of the nubs in his mouth suckling and nip on it till it hardens beneath his ministrations whiles the moans from the pink lips.

The sky blue eyes hold so much trust in them made his heart soar. He knew he's making the right choice as he kiss the sweet pink lips. Licking the seams until a gasp escape allow him to taste every crevice in that beautiful mouth as moans and groans come from the two men. Timmy closes his eyes willing his body to fall under the spell Chip seems to have over his body.

Tremors going down his spine, Timmy wrap his fingers around the silk locks feeling like butter. He wants to say his feelings for the older man when the soft whisper, "I love you Timmy."

Stop him in his tracks, he stare at Chip with wide eyes unsure what to do. Chip gaze into the beautiful orbs fearfully hoping the rejection wouldn't tear him apart and leave a shell of the former man. Speaking softly Timmy gaze into the familiar eyes of his closest friend in the world ready to face anything with Chip by his side. "I love you too, Chip."

Chip grin mischievously before asking seriously knowing Timmy is still a virgin. "I want to make you mine and hear you scream with that sweet voice. Though I could wait if you want me to, little fairy. Besides that I know of Cosmo and Wanda since they practically yell at me to take care of their baby."

Chip smile at the blanch look on his love's face. He was surprise to see them but it made so much since when Timmy's own parents weren't around that much for the boy. He could see the two fairies love Timmy as their own while explaining Timmy's heart is somewhat fragile for trying to spend time with his parents but get disappointed time after time again. He wouldn't dare to heart Timmy if he couldn't help it and told the two he rather kill himself or go to jail instead of harming the beautiful angel.

Timmy blush at the raw desire laden in the baritone voice he loves deeply. He could see the truth in the ever ending depths of the dark blue eyes of Chip. He doesn't want to stay as a virgin for the rest of his life. He wants to feel the desires he heard about for so long and curiosity won't let him back down at all. He replies while drowning more in the ocean depths, "I don't mind at all since I trust you already."

Chip nods attacking the slightly bruise lips as moans escape from Timmy. He moves away from the feathery soft lips ignoring the protested moans that turn to appreciation as the shirt push off the cute slender shoulders. Tan fingers dance across the slender chest stop to tweak at the nubs until they harden while more moans escape. He allow Timmy to take off the shirt he wore to touch the skin not sure what to do. Chip smile a bit as the touches came a bit more bravery on his skin. Timmy felt the shivers going through Chip as he made small circular patterns on the tan chest then go down a bit. He hesitated as he reach the seam of the pants the older man wore when Chip kiss his forehead softly murmuring. "Go head and explore for now before I take you."

Timmy smile then slips his hand inside holding the warm flesh. He lightly stroke it receive deep groans from the older man. He stroke the strain cock till it harden more then stop at the raw desire look in the dark blue eyes. He blush a bit surprise at his eagerness to learn then pull his hand away. He wasn't sure what to do next until Chip kisses his jaw then trail down his chest. Chip lick and nip one of the harden peaks while the other he twisted and tug with his fingers. He continue down the path stopping to suckle at the cute belly button making Timmy giggle a bit while his fingers unbuttons the pants while tugging them down past the smaller one's ankles. The bugle in the purple boxers Timmy wore made Chip growl possessively knowing his friend is his. Timmy blush a bit more fighting the urge to cover himself as his boxers were pull down.

Timmy gazes into the blue eyes darkening to the borderline black as he lean back in the chair. Chip lick him softly playing with his balls for a few minutes enjoying the squeaks coming from Timmy's mouth. He nips a bit getting Timmy to buck his hips while the cute moans of his grew louder. "Chip, please stop…I…ngh…." Timmy whimpers out as the warmth coils tighter in the pit of his stomach.

The need for release overcoming him as Chip spoke around him. "Don't worry, Tim its natural at first. Just let go and I'll catch you as you fall."

The vibration around his cock became Timmy's undoing spilling his seed in his now lover's mouth. Chip greedily accept the offering licking his lips while move a way from the slightly tired Brunette. The glaze blue eyes shine with love and desire sent shivers down his spine. He knew Timmy maybe inexperience now but later on he'll get a bit better and bravery in his touches.

Timmy smiles a bit then blinks confuse at the fingers place near his mouth. He turns to Chip who mainly smile at him kindly ordering softly. "I don't think you want it to hurt at all. Besides I did promise that I would be gentle so I really didn't pack any lube on me and this would be the next option."

Timmy nods shyly before sucking on the two digits softly then fast as small groans escape Chip's mouth. He hardens more at the devilish look in his love's eyes and knew he's going to enjoy teaching Timmy a lot of secrets for making love. He lightly tugs his fingers out of the pouting lips before gently spreading the beautiful pale legs. He kiss one of the inner thighs shooting a smile towards his gasping lover while finger at the entrance teasingly.

Continue with his teasing his fingers slip inside the tight opening as slight whimpers escape Timmy. He gave Timmy an encouraging smile while his fingers scissor to stretch him wider until he hit a spot making the withering man scream a few times along with moans. 'I must have found his sweet spot,' Chip muse as fingers hit the spot again to receive another scream and buck of hips. Feeling that Timmy is prepared enough he unsnaps his pants pushing them down with his boxers. He lightly kisses his cute nose, reply huskily. "I'm going to be slow for as long you want."

Timmy nod unable to speak as a scream escape while Chip slides in him. The raven stills for a few minutes allowing the panting man below him to adjust a bit. Timmy rolls his hips a bit signaling Chip to continue. Chip smiles a bit pulling out then thrusting back in slowly until Timmy moans out, "Chip…ngh…please go faster."

"Your wish is my command," Chip murmurs softly. He kisses the full lips and pumps him with the speed of his thrust as Timmy succumbs to his touch.

Timmy wove his fingers in the silken locks unable to do anything but allow the many emotions roll over him. The warmth coils then uncoils as moans escape the two men. Timmy never felt so much alive until at that moment if it were any more possible. The need release overpower the smaller man as whimpers form in the deep of his throat. He gazes at Chip imploringly for that release he desires. Chip nods hitting the sweet spot earning the moans and mewls feeling he's about to come. Timmy couldn't hold much longer with the raven slamming into him and the hot fingers on his strained cock.

He let go remembering Chip's words from earlier as they appear in his mind, "I'll catch if you fall." His seed splatter their chest and get Chip to release a few minutes afterwards as the tightening muscles hug him close. He pulls out of the sleepy brunette kissing his forehead grabbing the blanket in the backseat of his car covering them.

Whispering softly, Chip pulls Timmy close to him. "Love you, my little Timmy Fairy."Timmy answers groggily before surrendering to the darkness. "Love you to, Chip."

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: Please read and review ^^**


End file.
